


Monster Manor

by Fur3v3rY0ung



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: (kink tags will be put at the beginning of each chapter), Also I just really like monsters boys and girls, F/F, F/M, Inspired by the encyclopedia, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, We aren't biased here, explicit content later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur3v3rY0ung/pseuds/Fur3v3rY0ung
Summary: Two reporters take up a documentary job where they must embark on a journey through a Mansion with some rather unusual residents and an even more unusual head of the house. Monsters all living in a hectic harmony with each other is surely to good to be true right? Things get even stranger the moment that they step into the building, it's just one weird thing after another and things quickly take a turn; but is it for better or for worse?





	1. First Impressions Go South Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, first chapter! Let's hope that you guys enjoy this I'm going to try and fit in as many monster types as I can into this story. No visible sex in this chapter, mostly just exposition.
> 
> Chapter Kinks:  
> Shotacon (Big Sister/Little Boy)  
> Partial Groping  
> 

"3...2...1..."

The camera begins recording sitting in the view of its wide lens is a journalist, Danielle Carpenter. Her brown hair is put in a simple up-do, face fresh and clear with only a light application of makeup to look good for these specific moments. Everything to make sure that these moments were perfect, they had a limited amount of time after all. With the camera focused on her, she flashed her teeth to the lens as if she was looking straight at the millions of people who would be able to view this footage.

"Monsters. One of Earth's most fascinating breed of creatures. They are said to come in all shapes and sizes but no one was able to properly track down and capture a specimen. That is, until, one woman stepped up to the plate in monster research and took the world by storm," The reporter proclaimed to the camera receiving a thumbs up from her partner, Max Ramirez, who was holding it steady. Turning to look out the window she gazed out as the trees parted revealed a monumental building in the distance, she gestured to it continuing to smile.

"In the distance there is Monster Manor, named as such for the peculiar residences said to inhabit the property. It is here, also, that out monster expert resides and it is here that we have been invited to finally document what truly happens behind those gates."

The car shook violently from a large bump in the road that knocked both individuals around. Danielle winces at the sudden jolt but quickly sighs and straightens up putting on her smile once more. "No one except for the genius herself has ever entered this property. So she is once again making history by inviting us openly on a tour of her home. We are ecstatic to seize this opportunity and whatever mysteries it throws our wa-!" Another bump more violent than the last. Danielle groans gritting her teeth as she shot a pointed glare up at the driver's seat. “Hey! Are you trying to kill us?! Slow down!” She exclaimed letting out a sharp exhale as the vehicle slowed down by just a little. Using her hand to make a cutting motion against Max stopped the recording setting the camera off to the side.

"You looked good Danielle, really, you're going to nail this documentary." Max grinned resting his camera on his lap and looking out the woman’s window. His black hair was curly framing the top of his head with a shirt mop of hair. Cuban skin tanned and covered in dozens of small freckles or so she could tell by his face. His hazel eyes were practically glowing with a childish enthusiasm that felt fitting for someone as young as him. If she remembered correctly this was his first big project since he had been hired and he was rather eager to jump the gun especially when he heard the mention of monsters.

"Yeah if we aren't killed before we get there," she huffed relaxing into the leather of her chair allowing the smell of the sturdy fabric and feeling of warm light shining from the window to surround her. Danielle was a lot less enthusiastic about the scenario, having never been a fan of documentaries or monsters. "I should've gotten a drink before coming out here. Can't believe the chief gave me this assignment. A Monster Documentary, seriously?"

Max shrugged looking out the window at the large mansion still lingering over the horizon. "I don't know, I think it'll be fun. You think we'll get to actually meet the Monsters? I wonder which one we'll see first."

Danielle chuckled at the younger male's innocence; he was still fairly new to the job the sparkle of youth and inexperience twinkling in his eyes. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Half an hour later the limo-like car came to a halt outside a thick iron gate; Max was recording again at that point getting a good shot of the heavily enforced gate clearly intended to keep things out - or in she would make not to add in some voice-over depending on what they found. After a few moments the gates opened and the car crept past them, following the long road up to the main entrance of the building. Max filmed the entire ride, capturing the beautifully crafted sculptures and vividly green landscape that covered the large front yard. It was an almost unnaturally bright green truly this garden was well kept by the staff of the building. When the vehicle came to a gentle stop the two journalists eagerly clambered out to take in the view of the building.

Danielle stands in front of the steps leading up to the manor, eyes scanning the long staircase leading up to the large front door. She found a small butterfly start to flutter around in her stomach, seeing the building from a distance truly didn’t do it justice. It was truly massive and that was intimidating.

Max’s voice called her name and the reporter took a deep breath before slowly turning around her eyes focusing almost instantly on the camera held steady on his shoulder. He had a bag of other equipment strapped to his back now, it was a wonder how such a thin looking body could carry so much weight but somehow he managed and made it look rather easy.

Just as she was about to begin the second part of the speech she had prepared the reporter’s gaze drifted to the driver standing at attention right outside the vehicle. They wore a black suit, crisp and befitting of a classy chauffeur but they had no head; on top of their shoulders was just a neck emanating some kind of faint purple smoke. It was clearly the body of a woman though, the suit defining her chest and slender body rather well, clearly well-tailored. Danielle stared mouth agape at the as the headless body bowed to her. Despite not having any eyes to see the woman seemed to move around perfectly to the trunk where the rest of their equipment and luggage had been stored. She started to take them out and hand them over to some small baseball-sized orbs of light that then carried them to the back of the manor.

"Yo, Danielle, we're wasting film!” The brunette shook her head bringing herself back to the scene at hand, letting out a soft apology. Danielle knew what she had come here to see but she hadn’t expected to see it so soon or in such an odd way.

"Right now, I am standing at the steps leading to the Manor," she began pacing slowly - camera following her closely - gesturing up to the monumental building behind her, "Here is where the master lives tending to a full manner of creature and cryptids that she has discovered and, as she states, rehabilitated over the years. With the sound of the ocean and the rustling of the trees it is clear to see that this place is already teeming with life. We can only hope that we can get a good look at the many lives it holds."

"Whoo! Crushed it, don't think we need a second take on that one," Max laughed lowering the camera.

Danielle chuckled and then turned to head up the steps waving for him to keep up, she was still shaken by that incident but she had a job to do so she had to keep digging deeper. Max scurried after her, bag clanking and jingling noisily from the equipment inside. Suddenly the creaking of hinges drew their attention to the large wooden doors when they opened and out stepped a man in a black suit, his hair was long reaching just below his neckline in a slick and glossy fashion. He held a certain pride about him; not quite arrogant, more like a confidence in his abilities. Perhaps most fascinating was the heavy gold and turquoise jewelry that he wore; there was at least a dozen rings on his fingers, a chain necklace hung a pendant of some form of beetle, and he even wore thick black makeup on his eyes and brow that resembled something that she had seen during a study of Ancient Egypt. He definitely looked like someone who seemed familiar with the Middle East.

"Ms. Carpenter, Mr. Ramirez," he bows his head respectively then stares down at them with a gaze that is so stern it feels like all humor evaporates under it. "My lady has been waiting for you, please don’t keep her waiting for much longer." With that said the man went back inside leaving the door open for the two.

Danielle exchanged looks with her partner then hesitantly picked up the pace with Max following her lead. The moment she stepped into the building the reporter felt like she ran through some kind of wall and stepped into another world. The luxurious space was wide and open with walls that glimmered as if they were made of gold, paintings and artifacts hanging on them from different corners of the world, and the floor was tiled but dead center was a velvety red carpet that they were now standing upon.

On either side of the red carpet were a bunch of the lights mixed among dozens of other monsters all standing in a line leading up to the staircase. Tall and small, two-legged and four-legged, hairy and feathery creatures that had their heads lowered respectively to welcome their new guests. Some of them were creatures that she had seen once in stories but to actually be standing in the center of a giant room surrounded by hoards of them was a different feeling altogether. Lips parted in a soft gasp Danielle’s eyes couldn’t seem to focus on one single creature whenever they seemed to settle another would fidget and her gaze would dart over to them. It was a breathtaking sight; Max seemed to agree, through soft mutters of awe and amazement. It felt like a scene straight out of some medieval movie where the heroes were coming to greet a queen.

At the very end of the lines, nearest to the staircase, the Arabic man cleared his throat gaining the attention of the entire room. Max hastily started recording, directed his camera toward the man eager to get all of the action. "It is my great honor to present, the lady of the house and our protector from prying eyes, Ms. Vivian C. Young."

From the very top of the stairs came a woman so beautiful and confident in her surroundings that it was inconceivable that she could be anyone but the master of the house. The way that all heads of the monsters turned up to look at her, cheerful smiles spreading across their faces, it was clear to see that they were overjoyed to see her. She came down the steps slowly with two young escorts by her side. Danielle couldn’t make out the exact details but one was dressed in blue and white followed close at her side holding her hand while the other wore black recklessly racing all around the steps.

When she finally reached the bottom the Arabic man bowed to her and the rest of the hall followed his example. Danielle and Max almost felt compelled to do the same if it wasn't for the way that Ms. Young laughed and clapped her hands making everyone stand at attention again. "Please, you all know I don't need the formalities! Gosh Ruhkta, you're going to scare our guests away making them think that I'm some kind of empress," she giggled and the man, Ruhkta, bowed his head apologizing only to receive a kiss to the cheek. She then turned to the rest of the room grinning wide as she spoke, "Everyone is dismissed, I'll be making some visits today with our guests, so just go about your normal routines okay?"

"Yes Ms. Young!" The room chorused together before everyone, including the balls of light, began to disperse.

Danielle watched the different creatures leave in awe before turning her gaze back to the woman startled to find that she was staring right back. They stayed like that for a moment, simply locked in each other's gaze before Ms. Young laughed again and gestured them forward. "Come on we have such little time, you want to start with an interview yes? Let's go to a living room," she chirped then lifted up the boy in black carrying him tenderly in her arms. The boy in white followed close at her heels as she walked away from the stairs.

Max quickly walks forward nudging for Danielle to snap out of her daze and do the same. They pass by Ruhkta as they pursue their guide and the reporter can't help the shiver of uneasiness that courses through her sensing the blazing red eyes of Ruhka transfixed on her body. This was going to be a long week.

In the room, Ms. Young sat down upon one of the couches while Danielle took up a place on the opposing chair so the women could face each other. Meanwhile Max set up the camera on the stand and Ruhkta continued to stare holes into her head from the back of the room Danielle tries to distract herself by looking her guest and her companions over. Ms. Young was about her age, from what she had read in her notes, give or take a year or two, the gentle smile on her face made her look even more youthful. She had a certain whimsy about her and the casual yet classy way she was dressed in an open shoulder sweater and black pencil skirt. Skin was clear of blemishes, she had a beauty mark under the left corner of her lip, and just a beautiful woman all around.

Her companions on the other hand were a different story considering that they were so young and were clearly not human. They seemed around the same age and body type, sharing the same baby blue eyes, black shoes, small black horns sprouting from the top of their head, ears, and pointed tail. The one in white was curled up against Ms. Young’s side his honey blonde hair sticking out underneath his blue hat as did his small horns though that didn’t seem to bother the woman he was pressing them into. He wore a white dress shirt and blue shorts with suspenders and a little black bowtie that gave him a classic schoolboy look. The one in black on the other hand wore the same clothes, but in a drastically different style that was sloppy and gave off a more rebellious vibe. His hair is black with no hat to cover his unruly mop of hair, white shirt untucked from his pants, and suspenders hanging at his sides instead of over his shoulders.

Max was setting up the cameras while Danielle sat rather stiffly, trying not to stare at the two boys that the women pet the heads of the boys who were almost unrealistically cute. The reporter has never been fond of kids but something about these ones made her really want to snuggle up with one. She wondered if their hair felt as soft as it looked.

"Okay ladies, all set. Danielle we're gonna start with you introducing Ms. Young-"

"Ah, that makes me feel so old," Ms. Young chuckles making sure the young boys were comfortable leaning up against her as she shifts to sat up straighter. She looked ready to answer anything which was good since Danielle had prepared a great deal of questions. Right now, however, the boys were taking up her attention.

"Right. Okay Danielle, go in 3...2...1."

Danielle hesitated for a moment shaking her daydream of snuggling with one of the sweet boys then cleared her throat. "I'm sitting here now with Ms. Young Young; founder of Monster Manor and leading researcher in the study of all things monster. How are you today Ms. Young?"

"I'm doing well Ms. Carpenter, and how about you?"

"I'm great," Danielle sat up straighter smiling politely while her eyes drifted from Ms. Young to the boys quietly laying on the couch with their heads resting on her lap. The one in black was staring up at her with a small smirk that seemed to set the reporter’s heart racing. She cleared her throat and did her best to ignore all the eyes on her focusing on the interview. "So I'm sure everyone at home is wondering why you decided to pursue such a career in researching and handling such a dangerous species? Years with no breakthroughs and suddenly you emerge with not only books full of research notes but several monsters in tow. Why?"

"Oh boy getting straight to the big questions, huh?" Ms. Young laughed and Danielle did the same. "Right well I'll tell you right now that this is definitely not where I thought I'd be when I was little. It was actually very recent, maybe 3 or 4 years ago, when I was still in college that I had a run in during a school trip to Egypt."

"Really? What were you doing in Egypt?"

"I was actually studying architecture so this trip was a way for us to get a feel for the construction methods of a different country. Though most of our time was spent messing around so I think it was just an excuse for the teachers to get out of the U.S." The boy in black fidgets in his place, his pointed tail flicking around impatiently until Ms. Young starts petting his head again. Meanwhile the one in white stays silent and content to be laying on her. "Yeah, so as unbelievable as it sounds I went on this trip and when we were starting to leave I lingered back and managed to stumble into some kind of trap that sent me tumbling into this undiscovered part of the catacombs. My entire class was panicking, I was panicking, it was probably one of the most terrifying moments of my life to be honest."

"Wow,” Danielle leaned forward, “So you were trapped in this untouched tomb and something happened to you?"

"Yes. Something in the room shifted and suddenly a statue became a person. A real live person, though he definitely wasn't human. He had this air about him that was so mesmerizing but at the same time scared me half to death," Ms. Young laughs at this memory and her eyes gaze behind Danielle smiling fondly. The reporter didn't need to turn around to know who she was looking at. "Turns out this monster was a big softie and couldn’t stand to see some girl bawling her eyes out, so he helped me find a way out, and after that I was hooked. I found every opportunity during that trip to go back to that tomb. He kicked me out, nearly every time but I remained persistent and kept coming back. Eventually he gave in and we got to talking and I became so fascinated in his monster characteristics. That one monster opened the gateway to a world of beings that would become my obsession for the next few years and eventually lead me to where I am today."

"That is beautiful, and this creature lives with you now?” Ms. Young nods, her eyes flickering to Ruhkta before back to Danielle. “Fascinating. You know many think that these monsters are fiends and freaks of nature. I can tell that you clearly think otherwise."

"Of course, aside from their added or subtracted features they aren't very different from us. They are not creatures, they are people and they have the same wants, needs, and desires no matter how heightened they are."

Danielle quirked a brow at that last statement making a mental note for further questioning. "I see. Now I see that you have some little friends here. They've made themselves right at home next to you it looks like," Danielle laughs which rouses a laugh from Ms. Young as she pats the boys’ on the back and they sit up.

The one in black slouches but the one in white eagerly shoots up into a sitting position smiling shyly at the camera. "Yes, they don't really like leaving my side, I can assure you they're much older than they appear. Introduce yourself to the nice lady boys," Ms. Young instructs allowing them to take the floor.

The one in black groans then flaps his bat-like wings floating up in the air clearly not enjoying all of these formalities. Ms. Young just shook her head and moved on wrapping her arms around the next boy. "Introduce yourself sweetie," she encouraged and the boy smiled.

“My name is Alex and I am a special kind of Imp called an Alest because I behave like a good boy!" Alex giggles, his own pair of wings flapping lightly but he does not take off like his polar opposite. He joyfully nuzzles into Ms. Young and she plants a kiss to the top of his head.

"That's right, you're a good boy." Alex blushed lightly then giggled again and curled up against the woman. Ms. Young pet his hair then pointed to the boy floating just out of vision of the camera with a small grin as she introduces him, “And that little punk is Alec, he is a regular Imp and true to his nature he loves causing trouble and being a general nuisance. I love him anyways.”

Alec looks down at the group and sticks out his tongue.

Ms. Young rolls are eyes but moves on once more. "These are just two of the many personalities that you'll get to see during your tour here. Most of them are friendly like Alex, others... not so much. They are all peaceful though, we don’t allow violence on the property."

Danielle gave the signal to cut and Max stopped the recording to review the footage. In the meantime, the brunette couldn't help but stare at Ms. Young as she pet Alex's head lovingly. "Do you know what an Alest imp is?" The other woman suddenly pipes up making her blink.

"I can't say I'm familiar with the term, no." She said with a small smile trying to look away from the blonde boy.

"They're a special type of Imp that lure women in through their innocent and boyish charms. Regular imps just whine and pout which also isn't without its charm," Alec smirked as he settled back down in Ms. Young's lap nuzzling into her neck until she also started to pet him. "I can see it in your eyes, you've been wanting to be affectionate with them this whole interview right?"

Danielle's eyes widen in surprise, she thought she had hid it well enough but apparently not. Before she could even form a reply the other woman whispered something to the boys and then they got up walking over to the other couch to join her. Alex curled up against her while Alec leaned against her with his arms crossed over his chest. Danielle didn't know why she felt so happy having the two so close but she indulged in the opportunity to tentatively pet Alex’s, minding the small horns sprouting up from his hat. She swore that he actually started purring, nuzzling into her palm and moving even closer.

"I like Danielle, big sister~ Will we get to play with her?" Alex asked as his small arms wrapped around Danielle's waist.

"Yeah, I’m bored of doing an interview. Don’t you want to play Danielle?" Alec purred in a way that felt unnatural for someone in a 10-year old body. Her body went rigid when the Imp suddenly turned around his hands grabbing her breasts giving it a firm squeeze.

Danielle jumped and tore her hands away while Ms. Young called out to Alec scoldingly. The Imp snickered then fluttered off of the couch leaving both the reporter and Max, who had looked up during the commotion, stunned by his actions. Ruhkta stepped forward from the back of the room grabbing hold of the imp's tail before he could get too far and pulled him into his arms. Alec whined and wriggled trying to break free but the stoic man gave him no lee-way holding him firmly in his grip. 

"I'm so sorry about that Danielle, he's a little impulsive not to mention a troublemaker like I said," Ms. Young sighed shooting a warning glance toward the Imp who pouted then went still not wanting to be scolded again. "He has no manners really, but that comes common in his species. Come here Alex sweetie,"

The Alest beamed brightly unfazed by the events that had unfolded but before he could get up Danielle put out her arm keeping him in his seat. "What kind of things are you teaching these kids?"

Ms. Young tilted her head and then laughed softly, "You misunderstand Danielle, as I said, these two are not children despite their looks. They are hundreds of years old, I'll get you an interview sometime. Right now I guess they want to play, you could have a talk with Ruhkta if you'd like during my absence. Alex, here."

Alex politely slipped past Danielle's arm and hopped into the other woman's lap, his pointed tail wagged ecstatically as she kissed his forehead and nose sweetly. Ruhkta set Alec down and the Imp rushed toward Ms. Young purring to make her turn her head and let him kiss her lips. Danielle could only watch bewildered as she continued to kiss them and let their hands roam all over her body.

"It's best if we go to another room if you would like that interview Ms. Carpenter," Ruhkta's voice cut in gesturing for the two to follow him as he head for the door. Just like Alex had not reacted to Alec’s sudden groping, Ruhkta was not disturbed at all by the fact that his mistress was currently making out with two young looking Imps. Danielle and Max exchanged a wide-eyed look before they began packing up their things and slowly following after the Arabic man. Questions were racing through the reporter’s head as she shakingly assisted Max in setting up in their new room with Ruhkta standing patiently in front of the mantle across the room watching their every move.


	2. Interrogation & Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep the fun train going!~
> 
> Chapter Kinks:  
> Implied Multiple Partners  
> Using Body for Sexual Services  
> Implied Scent/Sweat Fixation

The room was nearly identical to the one they were in before; the same comfy furniture, the same warm and inviting colors, the paintings and pictures were different of course but overall it was the same room. The only difference was the new atmosphere that had flooded into the room giving it a less carefree and welcoming feeling to the reporter. After what had transpired Danielle really couldn't bring herself to calm down and she didn't know if she was supposed to be worried about the monster to become aware of that fact. At the very least she wanted to wipe that stoic expression that seemed glued permanently onto his face and expose what was really going on here because it clearly was not the research and development that she had been expecting.

“What the hell was that? She was kissing them on the lips!” Max whispers as he tries to make it look like he is adjusting the equipment so that Ruhkta does not get suspicious of them, which is difficult since their guide still has not taken his eyes off of them and Max is not very good at whispering. You'd think that the guy that has to stand behind the camera would know how to keep quiet. Danielle presses a finger to her lips as a reminder of the other man's presence. That silenced him.

With a soft sigh she tucked one of her chestnut brown hairs behind her ear. “I don’t know what’s going on Max, but we’re going to get to the bottom of it. That’s what we’re here for.”

The young male nodded letting the reporter go and stand beside the camera while he genuinely began to adjust the camera now. She didn’t need to be in frame for this type of interview so Danielle was free to move about as she pleased from the sidelines so long as it didn't affect the shot. Ruhkta was standing right where they had left him, not one part of his body had moved an inch and his deep crimson eyes were still focused entirely on them right beside the fireplace mantle in such a fine suit he really did look like some kind of royalty, but the jewelry totally threw off any thought of him being any English royal.

“Okay, I’m just going to ask you a couple of questions. You don’t need to look at the camera, just focus on me.” Ruhkta nodded and stood a little straighter reaching to the mantle adjusting one of the pictures until the position was deemed satisfactory in his eyes. Once she gave the signal to start, Danielle blocked everything she had seen from her mind and focused on the matter at hand. “Ruhkta, right? You are the monster from Ms. Young’s story? Mind telling us a little bit about yourself and why you were in that tomb.”

“Yes, I was the first monster that Ms. Young encountered and the first to follow her. I am an Anubis, a being of Egyptian descent tasked with guarding the inside of the royal tombs. I had been doing just that, guarding the Pharaoh and his wife’s bodies, when I awakened to find her trapped inside which I did not take to kindly to. I let her out but she kept returning and of course you know the rest of that story.” Despite the stern tone in his voice looking closely into those crimson eyes revealed a flicker of fondness in them.

Danielle would’ve thought that it was sweet if she hadn’t just witnessed the subject of his affection making out with two boys, regardless of monster-hood, a few minutes prior. “Has she treated you well? I notice that you are wearing a uniform, are you a servant here?”

The man nodded and adjusted the tie of his suit before speaking. “Yes she treats me very well; provided me with a home to call my own and all of the necessities that I require. I am actually her second-in-command and her personal butler in your human terminology. She allows me to serve her yet never makes me feel like I am just a servant.” The corners of Ruhkta’s lips turned up a little as he turned to gaze at the wall. Seeming to catch himself looking away the Anubis abruptly reverts his attention back to Danielle his face becoming stoic once again. "The apparel is a lot more fabric than I am used to but Vi- Ms. Young says it suits me so I do not mind the slight discomfort.”

“It does look nice on you.” Ruhkta muttered a small thank you as his eyes drifted back to the wall focusing on something outside of the room. Danielle turned to investigate what had the man so distracted but was only met with a wall. She huffed and just rolled her eyes chalking it up as another bizarre monster thing. “So, you say that she treats you well, does she also treat you to the same method of, “playing,” that she subjects those boys to?”

“You may call it what it is Ms. Carpenter,” Ruhkta said his voice quickly growing venomous when he looked at the reporter through the corner of his eye. “I can see that my lady has fallen from your eye. She does have intercourse with several of the beings that inhabit the area; not for the reason that you are thinking however. I am not one of them but you must understand that many of us, “monsters,” rely heavily on such methods to sustain our lives.”

Danielle scoffed and stepped forward, fully aware that the camera was still recording. They would definitely have to edit this footage so she didn't have to be too careful about getting in the shot. “You rely on sex to live? What kind of idiot do you think I am?”

“One who has no sympathy or consideration for the lives of others.” Ruhkta shot back his crimson gaze fully zeroed in on the reporter as he stepped forward using his significantly taller height to tower over her. “They need it just as much as you humans need food or water, it is not their choice, it is their way of life. My lady is fully willing to give her body to those who require those services. So I suggest you hold your tongue and actually listen before you speak. This interview is over.”

The door to the room opened, the sound poking a hole in the bubble of restrained anger that had blown up but very slowly began to deflate as the seconds passed. Ruhkta and Danielle were still locked in each other's gaze however the moment that Ms. Young speaks the Anubis snaps his head up and swiftly pushes past the reporter and the camera to get to the lady he holds in such high regard who is asking why the room feels so heavy. Max swivels the camera to track Ruhkta and capture the moment where they meet. He is fixing the sweater that had slipped from her shoulder and gingerly touching the light red marks that have developed on her neck while Ms. Young tells him not to fuss. Danielle steps in front of the lense blocking the view of the two earning a confused look from her partner before he cuts the recording.

“What’s wrong?” She shakes her head and just tells him to wrap it up; she needs to sort through her thoughts after this sudden rush of information. She needs a drink.

“Sorry to leave you all here with Ruhkta, I know he can be pretty intimidating,” Ms. Young said as she approached the reporters with said man following right behind her still trying to fix the dark brown hairs that are sticking out in odd ends.

“It’s fine, we got what we needed.” Danielle hadn’t intended to sound as harsh as she did but her words came out curt and she could see that it surprised Ms. Young. Over the woman's head Danielle met eyes with Ruhkta shooting her a warning glare.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. Sorry Ms. Young could you please show us to our room? Just a little tired from the journey,” Danielle said disregarding the eyes that are focused on her. Thankfully, the owner of the house does not press the topic any further and leads the two up the grand staircase trying to smile and continue the tour pointing out different parts of the manor. But Danielle couldn't hear any of it.

They passed by several rooms and even several creatures that were also wandering the halls; Ms. Young attempted to introduce all of them to reporters. For a brief second Danielle was struck with a thought of admiration that the other woman had somehow memorized all of the residence's names. That was quickly kicked out of the water when she was reminded who it was that she was talking about. It was impressive, but did not make up for the treatment that she induced upon these monsters - or was it really something she volunteered?

Walking down the hallway toward their room Ms. Young took the lead with Ruhkta by her side and Max following just a little further behind while Danielle brought up the caboose. She really needed to sit down after the events of this morning, she was trying to decipher the Egyptian butler’s words and forget about the other woman’s actions but she couldn’t seem to separate or put them together. It was a mess and her head was starting to ache.

A light pressure falls on her shoulders and she lets out a soft sigh trying to shake off the heavy feeling. It persists much to her discretion but that's not what disturbs her about the sensations. She began to sense not just a weight on her shoulders but also something stroking the back of her neck, light but warm she figured it was just some neck pain. Then it started to feel like something else, something... wet? Gradually the wet pressure against her neck grew until she felt it move up, slithering against her skin making her certain it was not her imagining things. Danielle shrieked as she turns around.

Standing directly behind her is a man a little taller with unnaturally pale skin and short dark hair that almost had a blue tint to it. His hair better resembled grease or oil with the way it clumped together and hung down in his face with such a greasy sheen to it. What was even stranger was the white silk kimono robe that barely reached down to his knees and it was strapped to his waist rather loosely. The shoulders of the cloth hung more around his elbows leaving his upper chest, pale as the rest of him, exposed. What really caught her attention and made her take a few nervous steps back was the long tongue that was slithering out of his mouth reaching well below his chin. No human being had a tongue that long.

“Ooh, you have a lovely scent,” the pale being said his tongue curling with longing, “Mind if I have a little taste?” He moved forward but Max stepped between the two making Danielle hide behind the camera man grateful that he had been so close to her.

“Rudy,” Ms. Young’s voice cut through the crowd and the man, apparently named Rudy, stepped back his tongue retracting back into his mouth. He lets out an exasperated groan then pushes past the reporters to approach the owner of the house. “Behave mister, these are our guests, you know that they are off limits to you.”

Rudy whines and the slender tip of his tongue hung sticks out of his mouth. “I couldn’t help it, she just smelled so good, can’t I just have a little taste? Just one little lick? I’m starving!” He pleaded throwing his arms over the woman leaning against her dramatically. Ruhkta visibly tenses at this behavior but seems to restrain himself. Ms. Young wasn’t fazed by the theatrical antics and just sighed whispering something into the male’s ear that made him perk up and give the woman's cheek a quick lick.

“Yes ma’am.” He lazily salutes then slips into a nearby room, flicking his tongue out at Danielle and Max as he passes by then.

“Akanames, Japanese tongue-demons,” Ms. Young explained once Rudy was out of sight, "Always lurking around areas and people that excrete filth and negativity.” She closed the distance between the reporters and fixed up Danielle’s outfit a little. “You must have a lot on your mind to bring him out of hiding.” A knowing look flashed in the woman’s eyes and for a moment Danielle thought that she could see right through her and into all of those questions and assumptions floating around her head. But then she just looked away and started walking again waving for them to keep following her.

After a few more moments, they stopped in front of a door and the reporters excused themselves to view their room. It was large and open giving them plenty of space to themselves with the area split down the middle reflecting each other almost perfectly. Large twin beds were tucked into the back corners with nightstands and lamps propped on top of them. Their luggage had already been set by their assigned beds. Danielle hastily retreated inside leaving Max to thank their host and do whatever he needed to in order to get her away. The reporter just wanted to crash and sleep for the rest of the day. No more monsters even though she knew that would be a tremendous waist of their time.

By the time, Max did get the door closed and they were finally left alone Danielle was laying face-down on her bed wishing that she could just sleep everything away. Preparation for this day had been made so that Danielle would be ready for whatever strange scenario was thrown her way during this visit. She had not planned to be faced with a world-renowned researcher using her body and sex in order to provide for the monsters that she lived with.

It was just… so wrong.

“Man that guy was a creep, right? I’m pretty sure he wasn’t even wearing pants under that thing,” Max scoffed and she could hear the heavy thump of the bag he had been carrying being set down on the floor likely with the other's. A smile crosses the reporter’s lips as she pushes herself up into a sitting position and looks at her partner glad that she wasn’t going through this creepy experience alone. And to be with someone so chipper and still able to smile made her feel a little more assured. “So what’s the plan boss-lady?”

Danielle sighed and then stood up shaking her head, “I’m not quite sure this place is so big and around every corner seems to be another surprise. For now, we’ll just have to stay on our feet and get what we came here for: the truth.”

Max grinned and picked up his camera, setting it on his shoulder, “Let’s do it then!”


	3. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks:  
> Scent/Sweat Fixation  
> Danielle's Sweet Suffering

It would be awhile before Danielle would feel up to leaving her new respite.

She had been given a quiet room away from all of the dilemma; she was going to take full advantage to refresh herself and think over everything that she had witnessed so far; analyzing her thoughts and then putting them to rest as she sat on her bed staring blankly at her hands. Things weren't quite clear to her and she was used to having all of the facts right in front of her during this documentary but everything had been completely turned on its head and she needed to clean out her mind and formulate a new strategy. Max, on the other hand, seemed rather antsy - evident by the fiddling he was doing with his camera - and she knew it is likely because of his curiosity. He wanted to go out as soon as possible, even after what he had seen he still wanted to learn more, it is probably because of what he had seen that made him so anxiously curious. Her theory is confirmed when she finally stands up and announces that they should get going.

Max shoots up from the bed and eagerly scrambles to get ready.

Danielle smiled a little then pulled out her phone calling the number of their host; it barely got through the first ring before Ms. Young picked up, the chipper, "Hello," on the other end of the line taking the brunette by surprise. She let the woman know they were ready to continue and Ms. Young actually squealed with excitement before letting her know that a fairy would be sent to guide them to her office. Fairy?

Within seconds of hanging up there was a light knock on the door and the two reporters exchanged a look before Danielle hurried to answer it. One of those orbs she had seen floating around in the main entrance hall and skittering around the halls was directly outside hovering at her eye-level. Her head tilts with confusion trying to decipher how this flying ball of baby blue light could be a fairy. It shook, jingling like some kind of bell, before moving away and drifting down the hall. Taking this as the signal to follow Danielle stepped out of the room and gestured for Max to stay close to her.

They followed their tiny guide down the hall and around corners passing by several other creatures that they had yet to see. Two women were walking side-by-side each other their hoofs clumping against the wooden floor's red carpet. They very closely resembled humans from the waist up with the exception of the large curved horns sprouting from their foreheads and their pointed ears hidden partially by their short wild pixie cuts. They had flowers weaved neatly into their hair and both wore beige tube tops which was the only article of clothing that they actually wore. From the waist down their bodies resembled that of a sheep or some kind of goat with the thick fur that covered them. They met eyes with Danielle and her partner, looking them up and down curiously, before whispering to each other and giggling as they pass by.

Every creature that they walk by seems to have the same kind of reaction; shock and curiosity, followed quickly by excitement. Danielle figured that this was because they were not used to having company let alone human ones judging by how Ms. Young seemed to be the only human resident that they knew of. The reporter was already having trouble keeping track of all the creatures they move away from, she could only imagine how difficult it was for their host to remember all of the creatures who lived here let alone all of their individual needs.

Their guide came to a stop outside of a much larger door than the others, fluttering in a small circle and jingling excitedly. This must be their destination. The orb pressed up against the door, knocking on the rich wood then darting away in the direction that they had come from leaving the reporters alone.

"Come in!" Calls the voice of Ms. Young from beyond the door, just as cheerfully as she had sounded on the phone.

Danielle took a deep breath then exhales taking hold of the doorknob pushing the door open with Max recording her entrance into the cozy little office. Tall bookshelves lined the side walls while small tables cluttered with neat piles of paper, journals, pencils, and various other tools. Now this was the office of a world-renowned monster researcher. Wandering deeper in, Danielle looked around mystified, pointing out the best shots for the camera as Max does a wide sweep of the room. Papers and artifacts scattered about, the walls of binders and journals, the windows in the back of the room that let in the sun shine and gave a beautiful view of the land behind the mansion, the world map to the left of the door with dozens of red thumbtacks jutting out of it, connected by different threads of red string and pictures of people and locations, and the very large calendar to the right marked up and down with reminders and events.

Finally some solid evidence of Ms. Young's expertise.

Speaking of their host, Danielle looked to the back of the room to see that she is sitting very patiently at her desk in front of the tall windows smiling giddily. Sunlight from the windows behind her shines onto the woman and Ruhkta standing right beside her - does he ever leave her side?

"Hope this sight is more to your liking, Ms. Carpenter, I apologize for the mess. I promise you it's a major improvement from what it looked like before," she laughs and then gestures to the chairs in front of her desk for the two to take a seat.

Danielle sits down followed shortly after my her partner once he was satisfied with the footage he had captured. Even she couldn't deny that all the information that must be stored here was amazing. "It's very impressive. Are these all of your research notes?"

"Most of these books and papers; for convenience they're sorted by species and region," Ms. Young remarked with a sheepish smile as she shrugs. She seems to be almost embarrassed about having them here to look at her work; anyone would be proud to boast about shelves stocked with their handiwork and having others simply gawk at them in awe but Ms. Young was very humble. "Not nearly as much as there should be really, but I'm so glad you approve. So, what would you like to see now?"

Curiosity piqued, Danielle let her gaze wander to the organized shelves of research notes. For now she would disregard what she had seen and just stick to the facts she so desperately desired to know. "Could you maybe pull out a few things and explain your process of researching those monsters? It could give the viewers some insight on your methods and procedures."

"Certainly!" Ms. Young exclaimed ready to stand but Ruhkta stepped forward saying that he would retrieve them. "Alright, let's just start from the top; Akaname please."

Danielle tensed at the mention of this species, remembering her experience prior with that man Rudy. If she remembered correctly he was some kind of tongue-demon and she could not forget the look of the tongue slithering like a snake out of his mouth. The Anubis nodded and then strode over to the shelves retrieving a black binder labeled Akaname in thick white letters on the spine. He brings it back to Ms. Young who opens it up smiling wide while Max starts recording again. "So the first thing I always do before I even bother starting my notes is I observe them from afar, see how they interact and live in their environments. I want to know if they will be willing to let me get closer since just writing on them without their consent would be rather rude and I like to get up close and personal when it comes to the beings I study. I happened to find these ones on a trip to Japan lingering in alleys and believe or not public bathrooms, especially at night.”

Ms. Young holds up the binder turning it toward the reporters so they could see the four pictures with names written under them of creatures almost exact duplicates of Rudy with the exception of two being female and having slightly longer greasy hair. All of them were smiling in their pictures with their slender tongues curling and twisting at odd angles, clearly showing off for the camera.

“So all 4 of these creatures live somewhere here in the manor?” Ms. Young nods. “Are there any factors that you take into account before inviting them to stay with you?”

“Ah yes! I have very particular criteria that all of the people who interest me must meet before I bring them to the manor. First and foremost is that willingness to let me get close. Can’t very much study someone who will attack me every time I try to research - though there are some exceptions to even that rule. These guys couldn’t care less about my presence and were totally open to answering questions so that worked out just fine. Their environment is the next thing I like for; If they can only live in temperatures below zero degrees then I certainly can’t just take them away and force them to live here, that's just wrong. Dark and dirty places are the Akanames preferred spots as it turns out and they’re pretty slippery climbing around on walls, which made them hard to track down so sometimes I had to lure them in,” she set the binder down again and flipped through the pages to read through her scribbled notes as she speaks a fond smile on her face looking over everything. Suddenly the woman snorts and then bursts out laughing when she hits a certain page covering her face with her hands.

“Ms. Young?” Danielle asks looking at the laughing woman perplexed.

She wipes a tear from her eye and turns away for a moment to catch her breath and calm down a little. “Sorry, sorry,” she apologizes still giggling, “I was just remembering how I had to lure them toward me and how stupid that plan was. I was still rather inexperienced back then, didn’t quite know what I was getting myself into.”

“What did you do?” Max pipes up curiously from behind the camera.

Ms. Young smirked mischievously at him then put a finger to her lips. “If you want to know that then you’ll have to turn that camera off as I don’t think it’s appropriate for your audience.”

Danielle’s brows furrowed at the other woman’s implications but just sighed and tried to shake it off for the time being. No more distractions, no more breaks; only facts. “Right. So level of hostility, and environment, anything else?”

The scientist tapped her chin before nodding, “Yes, very important ones. Dietary needs and any connection that they may have to other species of monsters. Are they omnivores like humans? Carnivores? Do they even need to eat? In this case, Akanames have a very… particular diet; I told you about it earlier-”

“We like sweat, dirt, and all things filthy.” A familiar voice chirped directly into Danielle’s ear starting the reporter and make her leap out of her chair.

Once again, there was Rudy just standing there with that big lazy grin spread across his face, greasy hair hanging down it like a droopy curtain. This time it isn’t just him, there is another Akaname but this one is female with the same pale skin, and the same hair though hers is longer just like in the picture. Her kimono is a pale purple color but it doesn’t fit her body any better than Rudy’s fits him slipping down her shoulders and just barely _barely_ covering her breasts. One simple movement and they would totally be exposed. Danielle glanced over to Max who had swiftly stopped recording, either from nervousness or the simple fact that such a display wasn't very suitable for a PG audience. She figures it is a mixture of both as the cameraman is also having a difficult time trying not to stare at the scantily clad monster lady. “Speak of the devils and they shall appear! Rudy and Rin, so nice of you to join us.” Ms. Young said as the two Akaname stared at the newcomers with wicked grins on their faces.

“Well with these two emanating such a delicious smell we couldn’t help it,” Rin says as she strides over to Max putting a hand on the male’s shoulder and giggling when he visibly stiffens. “Hehe, this ones cute. Embarrassment with a hint of arousal?~ Bet carrying that heavy equipment around definitely gets you worked up." Her slender tongue retracts until only the pink tip is sticking out so she can lightly graze it against Max's cheek to the shock and appall of Danielle.

"Rin." The female Akaname groans and pouts childishly as she removes herself from the male to approach Ms. Young along with Rudy, their bodies practically melting against the human woman with their tongues lightly brushing against the tanned skin of their guardian. Grazing against her cheeks and sliding against her ears while the woman in question remained still and unaffected by the distractions. Danielle certainly couldn't keep still even when she sat back down in her chair watching those tongue move so methodically but at the same time so sleazily like they didn't have a care in the world. Ms. Young only let out a sigh and kept talking, "I told Rudy that I would feed you all after dinner, can't you wait until then to start causing trouble?"

"Nah, we Akaname tend to be impatient, as you know. Especially when it comes to feeding." Rudy replied nibbling on the woman's ear while Rin moved down to her neck to plant sweet kisses there.

"Oh, I'm well aware. But I'm entertaining guests so it'll have to wait. Don't make me sic Ruhkta on you."

That statement made the tongue demons freeze in their tracks and turn their heads to look at the Anubis who was glaring at them so hard Danielle thought those ruby eyes would burn holes right through their skulls. Rudy and Rin both released the lady of the house, pouting like spoiled children as they slunk away from her desk and head for the door, complaining about their "agonizing hunger pangs." As they passed by the reporters they snickered and Rin even blew a kiss in Max's direction, laughing at the way the cameraman's cheeks lit up and sheepishly turned his head. Ms. Young sighed when the door finally closed and she was left alone with her company once again and started apologizing for the intrusion on their interview. Danielle could only pay attention to the spots on the other women's body where Rudy and Rin had been licking but there were no wet spots in sight. She didn't remember much of the interview after that; Ms. Young pulled out a few more binders on different creatures but Danielle was distracted by her own frustrations, hopefully Max had managed to get some good footage from the endeavor. The sun was starting to set when Max nudged the reporter finally bringing her back to reality as they were being dismissed.

"I'm sorry I can't get give you a personal tour right now, but I have some other businesses to attend to." Ms. Young stood from her chair putting the binder in her arms back in its place on the shelf. "You two are free the go wherever you want and talk with anyone, I'm sure they'd be happy to answer any questions you have. They've been looking forward to your arrival, and if you ever get lost feel free to ask them or clap three times and a fairy will come help you." She began making her way to the door with Ruhkta following close behind but suddenly stopped and exclaimed like she had just remembered something. "Ah, but please, do try to stay in the manor for now, my friends outside aren't as tame or fully aware of your presence. It'd be safer if you stay here for now." With that said she waved farewell with a warm smile before leaving the room.

The two humans sat in silence. Danielle pinched the bridge of her nose already feeling that exhausted feeling wash over her once again, just a few hours in the presence of that woman was starting to make her feel ill, she wasn't sure if she could stand a whole week here with her. Max cleared his throat, the sound cutting through the heavy atmosphere like an axe. She looked over in his direction and quirking a brow at his wide grin. "You wanna hunt her closet for skeletons?"

Danielle laughed.


	4. Getting To Know Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a collection of interviews Danielle and Max gather. A good way to introduce a bunch of the many main cast of characters!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks:  
> N/A

Danielle was determined to get the full picture of what was going on at the manor; they had just been given free reign of the property so she was going to use it to her full advantage. Ms. Young had said enough, it was time to let her beloved housemates do some talking. She was going to interview every monster they met. "Famous last words," Max teased with a nervous smile but he placed his camera on his shoulder like he would any other day: ready to go to work.

The reporters quickly learned as they began traversing the halls of this mansion of monster, life was always bustling around. Monsters were running, jumping, and flying up and down the halls leaving no section of the building unoccupied by at least a handful of different races mingling amongst each other. It was amazing how so many different beings could live comfortably amongst each other, laughing and chatting as if they were friends that had known each other for centuries. This was the kind of scenario Danielle had been looking forward to when she was handed the job. This warm and friendly atmosphere from creatures, of all shapes and size, that had always been revered by society as vicious monsters. Of course, the noise wasn't the ideal environment for a one-on-one interview but so long as the audio was not interfered, with everything would be fine.

Their first interviewee appeared out of nowhere, quite literally. They had been strolling down the hall when suddenly a flame erupted in front of them. Danielle jumped back and shielded her eyes at the bright flash, but just as soon as it appeared it vanished leaving a female creature in its place.

The female had long, straight hair with two pointed ears protruding from the top of her head, matching the hair's golden wheat color as did the eight or so bushy tails protruding from behind her. They all fidgeted and swayed behind her in disorganized unison, it reminded Danielle of a bunch of snakes only fluffier. Then there was her dress, definitely oriental with the embroidered tree design and gold trim on a base of shiny ruby fabric. It definitely fit her well, especially around the chest where the fabric hugged her the tightest and left a heart-shaped opening just under the collar,to view quite an inappropriate amount of her cleavage.

The monster woman giggled drawing Danielle's attention away from her chest and into her violet eyes which held a certain mischievous glint that seemed rather common amongst a lot of these monsters from what she had seen.

"I assure you I'm not a common monster, Ms. Carpenter." The fox woman said with a cheeky grin as she clamped her hands around her breasts giving them a squeeze. "And is it so wrong to show off what you've got?"

Danielle tensed looking the woman over once again as she tried to process what had been said. "Wait did... Can you-?"

"Can I spare a moment for an interview? Certainly!"

Correcting the woman didn't seem possible and Danielle had vowed to interview everyone so it wasn't like she could complain about the opportunity that had been handed to her. So the reporter just ushered the woman over to the side of the hall near the windows that lined the wall, here they wouldn't be in the way of the other monsters travelling through the halls. Max started rolling as soon as the curvaceous fox woman was standing in frame, dusting off her dress to look presentable. "Does this look alright, honey? It's my first time being on camera." The women said locking her eyes on Max.

"You're fine," Danielle cut in, raising the end of the camera a little higher so the woman's cleavage would not take up too much of the devices view. "Now could you tell us your name, race, and perhaps just a little bit about yourself."

"Sure thing!" The woman's tails all swished back and forth excitedly as she beamed at the camera lense. "Hello there, my name is Stella-! Well, that's the name Ms. Young gave me but I like it a lot more than my old one. It sounds more American, don't you think? I think so."

A tired sigh left the reporter's lips, she had interviewed plenty of these kind of people before. Maybe not with fox tails, but that bubbly personality that made their mouths run on and on and on... exhausting. "So, you're not from America?"

"Nope." Stella chirped proudly. "My little sister and I come from a small clan village in Japan. I was the best shrine maiden at the temple, always writing talismans, talking to spirits. It was a very secretive village, you know. Mostly women, all very friendly, but don't think you can try to visit it! Humans are forbidden from stepping foot on such holy grounds. Especially human men," she winked at Max trying his best to ignore her and keep the camera steady. "Oh! How could I forget? I'm a kitsune, a fox demon, if you couldn't tell by my tails. Only variations of the Inari can have this many beautiful tails." Stella wraps her arms around one of her wriggling bushy tails, burying her nose in the soft strands of fur. "Of course I take extra special care of mine, so they can always be this soft and fluffy. Though it does feel better to be groomed by my lady's capable hands."

Danielle exchanged a skeptical look with her partner, after what she had seen it was likely more than just grooming, but she held her tongue.

"Oh don't be so sour, Ms. Young only does what's best for us! She doesn't even need to give me as much attention as the others, but she does." Stella let out a dreamy sigh, cupping her flushed cheeks. All of her tails curled in delight at whatever images were flashing in her mind.

"So you like living here?"

"Is that even a question? I love it here! And I love my lady, you can ask anyone here in the manor, they will all tell you the same thing."

* * *

They did a little walking before their next interview took place, it was good to get some different backgrounds for the documentary. Give the viewers a peek at all of the Manor's vastly different areas. Not to mention Danielle would really prefer to get away from Stella and her strange mind-reading abilities. She was ready for a change in pace, at least one of these monsters had to not be completely infatuated with the lady of the house, or at least were sane enough not to talk nonsense.

"Hey, how about we ask that one?" Max piped up pointing to the end of the hall where something - somebody - was at the opposite end crossing the perpendicular hall that was connected to the one they were currently in.

It was certainly a different monster, its bottom half had been completely replaced by what looked like that of a snakes. Long, thick, and covered in dark scales but there was not much she could make out of their upper body as they were wearing an indigo cloak complete with hood pulled over their head that hid every part of them from prying eyes. All she could see was their slouched figure and the way they seemed to be carrying things in their arms. 

"Excuse me," she called out to the stranger, "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

The person had definitely heard her because the creature's body went rigid, stopping right in the middle of the hall. The snake-being looked over their shoulder - his large circle-lensed glasses taking up a majority of his face - and simply stared at them for a second.

"Uh, hello. My name is Danielle and this is-!"

The snake person didn't give her a chance to finish as they darted off in the opposite direction, leaving the reporters in stunned silence.

Max chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess they didn't want to talk."

* * *

“Sorry, what was your name again?” Danielle asked fidgeting cautiously.

The half-man, half-spider creature chuckled at her unease. “Kalem, with a K, Nightvein, like a blood vein.”

Kalem had descended from the ceiling when the two reporters were walking down the stairs of the great hall. He had lowered himself on a string of white webbing, that seemed much too frail to support the weight of his body; yet, here he was, dangling in front of the camera by this one string with a sly grin on his face. Danielle was absolutely mortified.

His arachnid half was twice the size of his human with three pairs of large, spiny legs, and a round hindquarters that was smooth and shiny like fine leather. She couldn't quite make out where the spider body transitioned to human torso as his underbelly was on the other side of his dangling body. His hair was slick and black, left to flow freely; though in his current position it hung over his shoulders framing his angular face rather nicely. Perhaps the most bizarre thing about him - aside from the spider body - was his eyes. Four pairs, one much larger than the others but fully functioning all the same as they bore through Danielle’s body as if burning right through her. It was intimidating, unnerving, and she really wished that he would find something else to stare at.

The woman cleared her throat, shaking off her unease with the reminder that the sooner she got through this, the sooner she could be done with him. Going down the last few steps to reach the tiled floor of the grand hall. A few deep breaths and she was able to face Kalem again with a polite smile. "Right. Well Mr. Nightvein would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

He lowered himself to the level ground, the strand of webbing still connected to him. His standing height a good two to three feet superior to even Max. "Not at all, as long as I can take your measurements."

Danielle blinked turning to Max who shrugged cluelessly. "Uh... sure-!" She had assumed that Kalem was referring to after the interview, but the moment he pulled her by her arm to be closer to him it was clear he meant now. There was not a moment for her to object, the measuring tape rapidly wrapping around her head. "Can I ask what these measurements are for?" Her hand gestures for her partner to record.

"I'm so glad you ask. It's a common practice amongst Arachne, like myself, to weave clothes to give to their friends and family. It's the sort of lifestyle we live from." He straightened the tape holding it out against her arm with an inquisitive hum. "I assure you my work is anything but ordinary, it's actually quite exquisite if I do say so myself. Very classy, very chic."

Danielle is spun to the side with her arms out wide so the Arachne can wrap the tape around her chest. "Hey! Is this really necessary...?"

"Of course! I need measurements of everything to make sure what I make will fit properly! Hm... A little small for your age." He snickers as she ducks under the measuring tape to escape its grasp. Even Max laughs at little which earns him a sharp glare from his partner. That quickly shuts him up, though a smirk is still evident on his face.

"Sorry, sorry. Come back I have to finish." Begrudgingly she obeys, jumping when his hands wrap the tape around her waist. "I'm usually very selective of my models, you should be honored to receive something made by a professional. My silk will be softer than anything you've ever felt, I guarantee it!"

Danielle lowered her arms, glancing over her shoulder warily. "Your silk?"

"But of course, all Arachne use their silk to make clothes." Kalem reached to lightly tug on the strand of webbing that connected him to the ceiling. "Finest clothing material in the world! Ms. Young can tell you that!"

A soft gagging noise escaped her throats at the thought of that stringy, white mess covering her body. Her entire body shivered. "W-Wow, that sounds lovely," she said side-stepping away from the Arachnid. She signals to her partner, nodding her head away from the staircase. An escape. Luckily, he picked up on the hint and stopped recording lowering the camera just as Kalem was gathering a small bundle of his web rambling about a demonstration of his talent. "No, no. Thank you, for the offer but we really should get going. A lot of monsters to interview." Danielle nudged her partner when he joined her side.

"Oh yeah, right. Lots of monsters, very little time." He chipped in. 

Kalem frowned and tilted his head to the side, his spiny legs bringing him closer to the duo, all eight of his eyes glaring at them skeptically. "You're not trying to run away are you?"

Before Danielle could try to form an answer - thank the heavens - the grand doors of the entrance hall suddenly flew open with a loud bang that sent tremors throughout the room. Standing in the doorway was the biggest, brawniest, fiercest-looking woman the reporter had ever seen in her life.

She was stunningly well-built with long lavender hair that was as wild and untamed as her deep emerald eyes, even more intimidating than Kalem's like she could crush you with just a look. A bone - a very large, very real bone - held her hair up in its untamed ponytail like it was just an ordinary hair pin. She even wore bracelets and a necklace with various kinds of animal bones and teeth, and strange marking all over her body that reminded Danielle of an old African tribe she had once studied. The pelt of some wild beast covered her body, well, partially covered it in the form of a bra-like top and a skirt tied at her waist just enough to cover her nether regions but definitely still very small, definitely sold the tribal look.

What really took Danielle by surprise, and sent her insistently nudging Max to start recording again, was the fact that this woman is carrying a full cow over her shoulders, still wriggling and mooing loudly for mercy, and isn't even breaking a sweat. In fact, she didn't even look like she is putting much effort into keeping the cow still, like she has carried much bigger things before.

After making such a grand entrance the giant woman walks into the hall, stomping rather loudly but that seemed more a force of habit then a side-effect of her weight, calling out to someone in a dialect neither reporter had ever heard before. All Danielle could pick up on was something about "Hal," was that a person? The woman stopped in her tracks when her eyes finally found the three people standing in the entrance hall, emerald eyes squinting in confusion. "Kalem, who tiny people?"

Kalem seemed to completely forget the conversation they had been having but resumed measuring Danielle while answering the woman with a laugh. "These are the guests Ms. Young informed us would be coming, remember? The ones you and your husband are preparing a feast for."

Husband? If this was what the females of this species looked like, Danielle was terrified to figure out what the males were like. The tall woman stared at them for a moment then suddenly broke out laughing, rocking the cow on her shoulders with the way the laugh shook her whole body. Danielle wasn't sure what was so funny but she felt compelled to laugh a little anyways.

"Ha! Tiny news lady and cute friend will like feast. Husband is best chef. Put good food on table, and meat on scrawny body." The woman declared with a big grin before stomping off in what was likely the direction of the kitchen. When her stomps fade to a distant rumble, and Kalem excuses himself satisfied with his measurements, Danielle and Max exchange a bewildered round of laughter.

"Did she call you cute?"

"I think so. I don't know if I should be flattered or terrified."

* * *

"Out of the way!" A male voice shouts, preceding the sound of several footsteps thundering down the hall. Danielle and Max both jumped to the side in alarm as a pack of six hellish looking dogs ran up to them sniffing their clothes excitedly. The camera was put to work capturing the dogs as they huddled around the reporters yammering to get a closer look at them.

They resembled German shepherds but their fur was completely black, with bushy tufts around their shoulders and hips and carried a more crimson tint to them. All of their eyes were crimson and seemed to have small frames erupting from them, shooting out to the sides, which made them look all the more unnatural. Definitely some type of monster breed, Danielle thought to herself.

A sharp whistle sounded throughout the hall and the dogs whimpered backing away from their new friends. Danielle tried her best to smooth out her outfit, brushing off the hairs that were now clinging to her clothing. Max on the other hand seemed to be throughly enjoying the rowdy dogs and even reached out encouraging them to come back to him. They panted and two started sniffing his hand curiously.

"Aw, I think they like me."

"Or they're sizing you up." That same voice.

Both reporters turned to look in the direction of the voice and were surprised to find a person running up to them. A human, a regular human. No ears, no tail, no multiple appendages; just a human. Danielle never thought she'd be so relieved to see another human being. This new person was wearing a regular shirt and cargo pants, with a blue pouch hanging on his hip probably filled with something for the dogs. The whistle that they had heard earlier was held in one hand and in the other was a bunch of black leather leashes. His light brown hair was neat and tidy, bangs draping over his face and partially covering one of his blue eyes covered by his circle lenses glasses. "Hellhounds aren't really house-trained."

One of the hounds that had been sniffing at Max suddenly jumped up knocking the camera man to the ground. He was quickly surrounded by the rest of the group in an all-out assault of slobbery faces and wet noses licking and prodding him. "Ah! Camera! Camera!" The man laughed holding up the equipment as best as he could. Danielle hurriedly took it from him resting it on her own shoulder groaning under the weight.

The other man tried to tame the Hellhounds telling them to heel and sit but he was forced to bring out the whistle blowing into it sharply. That finally broke up the crowd and sent them begrudgingly walking to the other side of the hall. "I-I'm sorry about that. They were making a lot of progress yesterday, I guess they just got excited because you are new."

Max just laughed wiping his face on his sleeve as he sat up. "It's no problem, it was kind of fun." This made the other man chuckle before offering out his hand.

Once Max was on his feet, camera returned to him - Danielle was eager to get rid of the stress on her shoulder - and was slobber free, the stranger introduced himself as Peter. Just as they had expected he was in charge of the Hellhounds; making sure they were groomed, fed, and got plenty of exercise.

"Are they difficult for a human to manage?" Danielle asks as Peter attempts to make one of the Hellhounds give him her paw; she either didn't understand or was ignoring him until he gave her a treat.

“Huh?" Peter's head snapped in their direction and the hound seized this opportunity to steal the meat-looking treat from his hand. He sighs at the Hellhounds disobedience in a way that sounds like he was used to this kind of thing. "They're... alright, I guess. They get much rowdier at night though. And uh, thanks but I’m not really human, well only partially, it’s kind of a family thing.”

Danielle quirked a brow, her small smile dropping just a little hearing this news. She had been so hopeful that just one, one, of the people living here would be a normal human being. “What do you mean partially?"

Peter fidgets in place but then scurries over to the other end of the Hellhounds where the two were starting to wrestle around. “Come on guys, can’t you sit still for once-? Um, well to answer your question I’m actually… a werewolf, it’s genetic. Skips a generation and I was one of those lucky ones who got it.” He said dryly, pulling the Hellhounds apart with a little struggle.

“Whoa, so like, you transform during full moons and stuff?” Max exclaimed from behind the camera.

Peter adjusted his glasses as he turned back to them, shrugging with a sheepish grin. “Fur, claws, and all.”

“Nice. Guess that’s why she put you in charge of all the dogs.”

This seemed to irk the scrawny male, bringing quite a bit of color to his cheeks as something dangerous flashed in his eye. “Actually, Ms. Young gave me the dogs as companions and to help with my anger issues. They’re really just a pain in my ass.”

The Hellhounds whined and whimpered as Peter shot them a glare, the sound seeming to snap the man back into his nervous demeanor. He stammers trying to pet their heads and calm them down. “Ah, I-I’m sorry! That was super mean of me. I’ll give you guys some extra treats tonight, okay?”

Danielle’s smile came back to her watching the Hellhounds clamor around the man with their tails wagging ecstatically at the promise of treats. She even laughed in what was likely the most genuine laugh she had with one of the residents since entering the Manor. “They seem to really like you.”

Peter laughed nervously, starting to hook all the hounds onto the leashes he had been carrying. “Because I feed them. Though sometimes I like to think they understand me. I’ve yet to master commanding them like Ms. Young does though.”

Danielle groaned inwardly at the mention of the woman. “She seems in control of a lot of things around here.”

The brown haired male stands now holding three Hellhounds in each hand, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. “I guess so. Sh-She did kind of save a lot of us and gives us a roof to sleep under. I kind of owe her my life really.” Peter scolds one of the Hellhounds tugging at the leash before turning back to the reporters again. “Uh, It was nice talking to you. I’d better get these guys outside-!”

All of the hounds perk up at the word “outside,” and before Peter can try to calm them, they start trying to run off in hopes of getting out sooner. Peter tries his best to restrain all six hounds but they become too much and start to pull him away, practically dragging the male behind them as they race down the hall. “S-Sorry, I’ll see you at dinner! Hold on guys, I can’t move that fast!”

With that he ran off, trailing behind the enthusiastic hounds.

* * *

“So,” Danielle sighed from her spot on the couch, “We’ve met an Anubis butler, two Akaname, a mind reading fox girl-”

“Kitsune.” Max corrected taking up the other couch after setting his camera down on the coffee table.

“Same difference; A spider that makes clothes, a woman that can lift a cow-”

“Giant woman, don’t forget giant.”

“Max can I finish?” The camera man chuckles before pressing his lips together. “Thank you. Anubis, Akaname, Kitsune, Arachne, giant woman, Werewolf, a bunch of Hellhounds, saw some fairies, some woman without a head, and a bunch of other monsters just meandering down the halls. Did I miss anything?” She turned her gaze to him, a brow raised.

“Technically you’re the only one who saw the headless woman.” He laughed as she chucked a cushion in his direction. “Sorry, sorry. But hey, let’s not forget the literal angel who brought us water!”

The platinum blonde woman giggled and batted her hand dismissing the man’s praise bashfully. Their angel had a healthy glow about her petite figure, looking to be around her early twenties but with the youthful look in her eyes one would swear she was younger. That sweetheart face of hers was littered with freckles all around her sapphire blue eyes and pearly white teeth. She was dressed in a modest-length white sundress that showed off her freckled shoulder, with a sunhat to match, white ribbons tied around her legs reaching all the way up and under her dress, and a pair of elegant wings like that of a dove protruding from her back. A silver rosary hung around her neck as well, accentuating her religious devotion.

“Oh, it was nothing. Just figured you might be thirsty wandering around this big mansion.” The angel, who had introduced herself as Maria, said gesturing to the pitcher of ice water and glasses that she had already filled for them. The reporters had been wandering around for quite a while, the sky darkening into evening, before this little savior appeared to guide them to a room where they could take a break.

“I’m surprised Ms. Young didn’t provide you a guide. Though I suppose it is possible it slipped her mind, she has been rather stretched thin this past month.” A worried looks falls upon the angel’s face and Danielle feels herself compelled to do something to cheer her up. Maria looks off to the side then lets out a soft sigh as she turns back. “You’ll have to forgive her absence, she really does her best.”

Danielle could only nod her head as she reached over to pick up her glass. She trusted Maria; whether it was the fact that she was a literal angel or because she had the kind of face that didn’t seem capable of lying, she wasn’t sure. It was difficult glancing over to see the slight disappointment on Maria’s face at her half hearted response.

“It’s getting kind of late; do you know when dinner is?” Max piped up, his body sprawled out on the couch. He had been carrying that heavy camera all day, it was understandable for him to be exhausted.

“Hm, Hal and Jen must be preparing a big meal, well bigger than usual. There are a lot of big monsters here and big monsters means big appetites.” Maria said with a light chuckle as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Setting down her cup, Danielle turned to the recliner that Maria sat in before asking, “Pardon, I know this is supposed to be our break but would you mind if we interviewed you?” Max groaned from his spot.

The angel giggled, her wings fluttering as she sat up straighter. “So long as Mr. Ramirez is alright with it.”

“He’ll live.” Danielle responded, motioning for the man to pick up his camera; he complied with a dramatic roll of his eyes and another tired groan. “Just say a little hello and then I’ll ask some questions.”

“Okay, well hello. My name is Maria and I am the sole Angel that resides here at Ms. Young’s Manor.”

“Does an Angel really classify as a monster?”

“Well not in the traditional sense, no. It’s a lot like calling a fairy a monster, or an elf; they’re technically just non-human beings. The term monster is used rather loosely around here.” She explains with a nod of certainty. “Though then you have to consider what form the monster is in as well.”

“Form?” Danielle piped up again, catching Maria’s attention.

She looked puzzled for a second, freezing like she was trying to find the right words to explain something. “I’m really not the best at explaining, but essentially certain monsters have different forms. Like me for instance, right now you see a sweet innocent girl, but I can morph my form as I please into-” Maria’s body slowly began to adjust itself, as if her whole figure was being edited before Danielle’s eyes. Her small breasts became even smaller, hips less curved, and long hair shorter. It only took a moment or two before the angel was replaced with a slightly more masculine version of herself. This male Maria had a truly boyish grin, freckles still littering his pale skin, and eyes that were just as baby blue. He still wore the dress that his counterpart had been wearing and it fit him just as nicely though it was a little roomy around the chest. Regardless it was most certainly Maria.

“A boy, see? Some, like me, can take whatever form they want while others are a little more limited to two or three.” Maria spoke, her voice slightly deeper than before to match her male characteristics.

“Now that is pretty sweet, who else can shapeshift?” Max exclaimed. Danielle could only roll her eyes, he had been doing a lot of piping during the interviews. It was likely because he was excited about the whole experience, but they still a documentary to do and he had a job.

Maria’s form shifted back to the more feminine version, smiling sheepishly. “Oh I can not name them all, but a few that come to my head are the ghosts, Ms. Beatrice, Mr. Peter, of course, and Mr. Ruhkta.”

Ruhkta has an alternate form? Danielle thought to herself intrigued to know more about the mysterious man. He did look a little out of place in that suit, perhaps that was just his preferred form when working around the manor. Making a note to herself for later she thanked Maria for the water and interview.

It was just as Max was setting his camera down that there was a very faint knock on the door. The Angel got up to answer before either reporter could even react; opening it up to reveal another one of the fairies that jingles something to her chipperly. Danielle still didn’t know what the jingling meant but Maria seemed to understand clearly and thanked the fairy, dismissing it.

“Dinner is ready!”


	5. Dinner And A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut finally starts this chapter~ I've been waiting to type this up for forever and now I finally get to~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks:  
> Cunnilingus  
> Body Worship  
> Voyeurism (Watching)

Approaching the door to the dining hall, with Maria leading the way - she insisted it was the least she could do - the two reporters could hear the noise. It was just like the crowded halls but louder; they could hear shouting, rancorous laughter, and even frantic barking that was undoubtedly from the hungry residents eager to eat.

Maria fluttered over to the very large doors, likely the largest in the entire manor, then looked at the reporters with a smile. “You’ll love this.” She beamed then threw open the doors.

With such grand doors, Danielle was expecting a large room. Something big enough to handle the various personalities of monsters who resided within the manor walls. But the room she saw was twice as big and even more lavish than she could have ever anticipated. There were three crystal chandeliers hanging from above, one larger and grander than the others, all basking the room in their heavenly glow. They illuminated walls of art and velvety red paint clashing wonderfully with the cream colored wood that was carved with intricate details. In the center of the slick wooden floors were three long tables lined up parallel to each other, filled on every side with monsters. They were sitting on chairs or occupying the space with their large bodies, like Kalem who she noticed at the farthest table when he waved to her. He was simply sat down, his large body still putting him at equal height with those in chairs.

However, it was only when her eyes fell upon the rest of the monsters that Danielle realized the noise had stopped and every pair of eyes were fixated on her and her partner. Maria skipped to the center table, the biggest one, where she approached a chair equivalent to a throne and spoke to the seated. Danielle couldn’t see over the heads of monsters blocking her view but she didn’t need to see to know who it was.

The chair pushed back, the noise of its legs gently scraping against the wooden floors drawing the interest of some of the monsters. Ms. Young stood up, looking over them with a smile. “Danielle and Max, please come in, there are seats for you up here.”

All heads turned back to the reporters, watching curiously to see what they would do next. Disobeying did not feel like a safe option and with the smell of food wafting into the room from the silver doors in the back, Danielle was more concerned about getting something to eat then maintaining her frustrations towards the woman. Cautiously she stepped forward gesturing for Max to do the same, recording every step it took, and the murmurs amongst the monsters as they passed.

“I trust you’ve been enjoying your stay? Haven’t gotten lost? I’m sorry that I didn’t send a guide with you; I was a little scatterbrained this morning.” Ms. Young lamented as Ruhkta rose to pull out her seat again.

Danielle glanced in the butler’s direction, eyeing him up and down suspiciously before taking her seat on the left side of the throne. She tried her best to smile, despite the now suffocating intensity of the eyes on her, and reassure the lady of the house. “No, it was kind of like an adventure. We met quite a few of your companions, got some great footage.”

“That’s great to hear,” Ms. Young said as she sat down and Ruhkta pushed her in. The tension that had been building up in the room seemed to deflate at those words, a quiet buzz of conversation resuming once the monsters were certain these guests were safe.

Max removed his equipment, tucking it carefully under his chair so he could sit comfortably between Danielle and Maria. His stomach rumbled while he was in the process of sitting which drew a bit of laughter out of the nearby monsters, including Ms. Young. “My apologies for making you wait so long. Jen and Hal have been preparing for this special dinner for a while now, I told them not to do anything big but Amazons only really know big.” The woman joked and the monsters nearby laughed at the inside joke.

“Amazons?”

“That’s Jen and Hal's race,” Maria chirped with the other monsters nodding in agreement. “They’re the chefs; though Hal does most of the cooking.”

“Is he also…?” Max began trying to find a good way to phrase the question on his mind. All he could do was hold up his hands like he was holding something tall in his palms. This made the nearby monsters laugh again.

“Nah, funny thing about Amazons is that only the women get that big.” One of the other monster’s spoke. He had brown hair that jutted out in wild spikes with two tufts of white around his ears. He had a cocky grin and emerald green eyes with red markings on his cheeks like slashes. On his tanned, and rather muscular arms, were long patches of brown fur sprouting from white tufts on his shoulders all the way down to his wrist, like sleeves that almost made up for his lack of clothing. From what Danielle could see of his upper half, he only wore bright red suspenders and had a collar of white fur around his neck where a gold ornament with a red tassel hung.

He winked when he caught the woman staring, earning an eye roll from her, but then continued, “The men are much smaller but, compared to you humans, he’s still pretty tall.”

The silver doors leading to the kitchen suddenly swung open and many of the monsters began cheering as fairies came flying out, carrying trays of food. The flow of flying food almost seemed endless as one after trays and fairies flew overhead, dropping off tray after tray before rushing back to the kitchen to bring out more.

There were bowls full of fluffy mashed potatoes gleaming from the light butter drizzle, jugs of rich gravy, baskets of freshly baked rolls with trays of more butter trailing close behind, steamed vegetables so fresh that the colors popped out of the containers, and plates stacked with exquisite cuts of cooked and even raw steak. Danielle noted how most of the meat went to the table behind her - the one with Kalem - and most of the vegetables went to the table in front of her. She figured this was likely due to their differential diets; carnivores on the right and herbivores on the left, which meant that this center table was likely a mixture of both. These suspicions were confirmed when the fairies dropped off both kinds of dishes to the table, decorating it with delectably colorful food that made the reporter’s mouth water.

A quiet laugh made the women correct herself, glancing over at Ms. Young who was smiling at her rather pleased. Max didn’t bother hiding his delight, jaw hanging wide-open as he eyed the food practically drooling already. She had to elbow the Cuban man to get him to focus, but even then he was still staring longingly at the meal laid out for them.

The kitchen doors opened once more but no fairies emerged; in their place came a man dressed in a chef’s uniform with black pants and a white shirt, apron wrapped around his waist. Immediately Danielle felt that this was Hal, not just because of the uniform, but also that he bore the same tribal tattoos Jen had possessed. He also wore the necklace of bone and claws, with a small one wrapped up at the end of the mint green braid that fell over his shoulder. Hal was definitely smaller than his wife - just like the wild man said - and he looked a lot gentler as well; walking over to the grand table in long, careful strides. He stops right beside Ms. Young’s chair, holding a bottle of red wine in his hands.

Behind him emerged Jen, who Danielle figured was the reason for the large doors as she walked through with no problem due to her height. She was grinning wide and took her place beside Hal - their opposing heights even more blatant - but she did not seem to mind having her husband pressed into her side as he wrapped an arm around him. 

“News lady like feast?” She asks and it takes a moment for Danielle to stop staring and actually nod in response.

Hal presented the bottle smiling warmly at the newcomers. “We’re honored to have you here,” he said with barely an accent in his voice, English must’ve come easier to him than it did to his wife. “I hope everything is to your liking.”

It was then Danielle glanced over to Ms. Young, then Ruhkta, and the monster beside him all staring at her and Max expectantly. Nobody else moved as the cameraman starts filling up his plate, they don’t even take a sip of water. Her hands moved much slower, trying not to seem too desperate to her audience. Hal uncorked the bottle and then poured it into their glasses; her nose was hit with the ripe and alluring scent of the one thing she had been wishing for all day.

For just a brief moment she disregards the Monsters’ gaze - and the sound of Max scarfing down his meal - and let herself indulge in the scarlet beverage. Heavy, but not overwhelming, strong scent that clashes well with the smell of well cooked meat and vegetables. Perfect release from a stressful day of people and work.

“How is it?” Ms. Young’s voice piped up and the entire room is still, waiting for her response with bated breath.

She can’t help but smile a little, holding the glass tighter as she swirls the alcohol. “It’s lovely.”

“It’s delicious!” Max chirps nearly cutting her off with his enthusiasm.

Hal’s tan skin flushes at the praise and his wife kisses his cheek making him even more flustered. With a playful scold he sends her away and then pours some wine into Ruhkta’s glass, leaving the bottle on the table.

When he leaves to join his wife at the other end of the table, Ms. Young reaches for her glass of water and raises it as a toast. “To our wonderful chef for another equally wonderful meal and to our special guests for visiting us. We hope that you enjoy your stay here.”

“Here, here!” The room chorused and then friendly chatter resumed as everyone else started serving themselves.

The atmosphere was warm and cheerful, people were handing each other plates, tossing rolls across the table, and fairies swooping down to pluck small bits of fruit or bread before retreating back to the chandelier where they had settled upon. This reminded Danielle of a high school lunchroom; though this version was much classier. They were even letting Max in on the fun taking turns trying to throw grapes into their mouths, they had yet to succeed but watching the small fruits just barely miss was part of the fun.

“Young, think fast!” The wild man cheered before lightly tossing the green grape towards the woman at the head of the table. She didn’t even hesitate to lean back and open wide catching it easily. The upper table erupted in cheers and more laughter - the wild man's laugh being the loudest, practically a howl - Ruhkta didn’t seem too pleased by the noise but he was smiling all the same.

“Alright Danielle your turn.” The wild man was aiming a grape in her direction.

“Oh no, no. I don’t do that.” She replied putting her hands up as she shook her head. Everyone boos, including Max, but Ms. Young quiets them with a laugh and a wave of her hand.

"Be nice you hooligans, Danielle is still a little tense. Hopefully she'll warm up to us later, like her friend Max has." Ms. Young stated and the monsters who had teased her all murmured in understanding before going back to their game.

Danielle suddenly didn't feel hungry, her eyes glancing over to Max thoroughly enjoying the company of the monsters, blind to how Ms. Young was staring at him so intently. How could Max be so oblivious to what was really going on here? Acting all chummy and friendly while blatantly disregarding the facts they had learned about them. Her gaze fell upon his demolished food and then to her own plate that had been left untouched. Was there some kind of correlation?

“Are you not hungry, Ms. Carpenter?” It was Ruhkta who spoke this time. Staring at her as he cut a piece from his own steak and ate it nonchalantly.

Her eyes followed his fork and she shook her head, “No… I have lost my appetite. I think I will just turn in for the night.”

“So soon?” Ms. Young piped up with a worried expression on her face, she must be worried that things were not going as planned for her. Ruhkta was giving her a pointed glare as if demanding her to sit down with only his eyes.

She would not fall for it. Danielle’s face hardened, glaring at the woman as she down her glass of wine then stood up. “Yes, I’m tired. I think it would be best if I just go to my room. Thank you for the meal.” She said with a curt nod before moving away from the table.

“At least let me send a fairy to guide you.”

“No, thank you!”

Her exclamation caught the attention of the hall as it went quiet again, monsters whispering amongst each other as Danielle passed by. She didn’t need to hear them to know that she was the subject of these murmurs and sympathetic stares. Fake, fake, it was all a ruse. A trick to get her to sympathize with these people; to sympathize with their leader like she wasn’t handing out her body to most of them. Danielle would never sympathize with that. Never.

She should’ve taken that woman up on her offer for the fairy guide; Danielle was lost on her own and traversing in the dark with only the pale moonlight to guide her did not help. The woman sighed and put a hand to her stomach when it rumbled beggingly. Maybe this was a bad idea. No! It was the only way to escape, if not being brainwashed meant she had to go a little hungry then it was worth it. Trudging down the empty hall, Danielle sighed and leant against the wall. How was she supposed to find the guest room when every single hall looked the same? Maybe she could call a fairy on her own? But she didn’t remember how, Ms. Young had told her but in her hunger and anger she couldn’t really think straight.

She was lost.

Sliding down the wall, Danielle fell to the floor where she wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed. It looks like she was stuck here until somebody found her, hopefully before morning. A cool breeze blew past her, causing the woman to shiver before looking up confused. There was no vent near her and all the windows were closed; so where had that draft come from? Looking up Danielle was met with her answer, though that answer sent her reeling back.

A woman stood before her, no she wasn’t standing, her feet didn’t even touch the ground. She was hovering a foot off the floor, feet hidden under the luxurious blue ball gown of frills and layers of fabric. It was as if she had come straight from a party in the 1800s, hiding her petite face with a hand fan like a true Victorian lady. The gown seemed much too big for such a small body but she wore it nicely, and its pale blue color matched her curly blue hair. In fact, her entire body seemed to be outlined in this same color like she was a picture in a coloring book. The only thing missing was the colors inside that had instead been replaced by nothingness, to the point, where Danielle could look at her and see a blurry version of the windows behind her. And yet the lady’s eyes were white, devoid of all life and expression.

The reporter didn’t need that dreadful woman or any other monster to tell her that the lady floating in front of her was some kind of ghost.

“Can I help you?” She asked noticing how she could see her breath as she spoke; this cold atmosphere must be the ghost woman’s doing, whether intentional or not it definitely didn’t do wonders for Danielle’s nerves. The woman just stared, hovering hauntingly over her with the fan obstructing most of her face from view. “Listen, if you’re not going to say anything could you at least lead me to my room? Do you know where it is?”

The woman nodded and Danielle let out a sigh of relief, at least now she knew she was being heard, and now she would be able to get back to her room. Once she stood the woman started to drift down the hall in the opposite direction that she had been going. No words were exchanged as they traversed the halls; which Danielle appreciates, she had enough small talk for the night and her attention was on the bed that was calling her name. 

Suddenly the ghost woman comes to a halt in the middle of the hall and, without even looking back at her follower, vanished into thin air. Danielle looked around thinking that perhaps she had reached her destination, but the reporter didn’t recognize the area either so she was left even more confused. “Hello? Ghost? This isn’t my room, why did you bring me here?” She asked hoping that the other female had just turned invisible for whatever reason. Probably to taunt her. When she didn’t reappear Danielle groaned in frustration and approached the wall again hitting her head against it. Why was everything here so difficult?

A low click resonated in her ears and before the reporter could cease her banging and investigate the wall suddenly opened to reveal a hidden pathway. It was narrow and definitely not suited for anyone bigger to walk through, not to mention the occasional cobweb tucked away in a corner. This pathway either wasn’t used very often or someone just liked having the spiderwebs lingering around for the aesthetic. She could only imagine who.

Danielle was about to back away from the entrance, when she felt a boot press against her back and push her in. The force knocked her off balance and sent her falling on to the dusty wooden floor. “Hey!” She exclaimed quickly pushing herself up to confront whatever jackass had pushed her. Anger was quickly replaced by fear when the reporter saw the wall door shut, sealing her in.

Danielle shot up and tried banging on the secret door, hoping that it would trigger again or someone would at least hear her calling out and come to her aid. But after a while it became obvious that nobody was coming, she hadn’t even made a dent on the wall - likely reinforced with thicker layers or something, she didn’t care.  
For the first time that night: Danielle cried.

She sunk to the floor, hugging herself tight and let out all of the emotions that she had been bottling up. Anger, sorrow, hopelessness; everything. She just wanted to go back home to her simple life working a nice job, going home to her nice apartment complex with nice neighbors, sitting down for a nice meal every night, taking a nice hot bath, and then going to sleep in her nice warm bed. Life was good there, here it was a nightmare and she wanted to wake up right now.

“Follow me.”

Danielle raised her head, sniffling as she met eyes with the ghost woman that had abandoned her not ten minutes ago - she wasn’t really sure how long it had been, felt like hours. “Can’t you all just leave me alone? I’ve had enough torture for the night?” She said curling up again hoping that the ghost would just leave her be. That was her first mistake.

“Follow me.” The ghost whispered more insistently, inching closer so that her cold aura send shivers up Danielle’s spine.

Danielle shot up and scrambled to take off her shoe at chuck it at the spirit’s head. Of course, she was completely unaffected by the show that passed through her head but it made the reporter feel a little better to release some of her anger.

“Follow me.”

“Fine, fine…” Danielle rubbed her eye walking through the ghost to retrieve the shoe she had tossed. “Are you actually going to take me to my room this time?”

The ghost turned to face her and hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Detour first.” The reporter couldn’t even feel surprised, everything about this place was a puzzle anyways. She had cried out all of her resolve to fight back at this point, so she begrudgingly followed after the specter, trailing behind her through the various twists and turns of this hidden path.

It seemed like this was not just one hall it was connected to several other ones that moved up and down and even intersected. It was even more of a nightmare to navigate than the halls but with her guide returned it was easy, and before she knew it they were stopping once again to enter into a small room off to the side. Actually it could hardly be called a room as it looked like it could only fit one person. The only thing of not inside, aside from the minuscule size, was the hole cut out on the back wall at standing height. The ghost woman opened the door gesturing for Danielle to go inside and the reporter responded with a suspicious glare asking what any of this had to do with the detour. The lady wanted her to look through that blatantly obvious peephole and what, turn her into some kind of peeping Tom? The lady stood firm, not moving a muscle which meant that she wasn’t going anywhere unless Danielle did as she said. The brunette was forced to comply, and cautiously stepped into the room with the ghost lady closing the door behind her.

Great. Trapped again. Maybe if she just stood here and waited it out the woman would eventually open the door and she could go. Yeah, she’d just wait it out, no need to go snooping on whatever it was she wanted her to see.

“She hates me Ruhkta, I know she does.”

Was that… ? A curious itch built up in her stomach at that voice, so clear it was like she was standing next to the woman.

“She does not hate you, my lady, she is just confused. Max has warmed up to us splendidly, she just needs a little more time.”

Ruhkta and that woman, both in the same room talking about her. Danielle tried to fight it but curiosity got the best of her and she moved closer to the peephole squinting to see what was on the other side of this wall. She saw a bed, much bigger and more expensive than the one she had been given, and sitting on it was the woman that haunted her thoughts and Ruhkta sitting beside her. Ms. Young was wearing a silk robe that shimmered in the dim light of the small chandelier that hung over the center of the room. This had to be the woman’s personal bedroom, by the looks of it.

“Ruhkta,” Ms. Young responded in a softer voice, her lips, that had almost always been smiling, turned down in a frown. “You saw the way she looked at me at dinner, how she refused any help I offered her; let’s face it, she hates me. She’s disgusted by me.” The way that the dark skinned woman’s voice quivered at the end, sounded like she was dangerously close to crying.

Danielle did feel sorry for a brief second, but she reminded herself why she was so upset with the woman. This was probably just a set-up to make her feel bad, yet even if it was the reporter couldn’t bring herself to look away now.

Ruhkta, still fully dressed in his uniform, stood up from the bed and lifted Ms. Young carrying her over to the chair of her beauty station, giving Danielle a front row seat to their side profile. The woman gasped at the sudden gesture asking what the Anubis was doing but he said nothing and simply kneeled before her. The reporter had to turn away from the peephole when a golden light surrounded Ruhkta, making her vision blurry until it dissipated to leave a very different version of the man in its wake.

The Anubis still wore his many pieces of jewelry, but his piercings had moved to the pair of pointy black ears now protruding from his raven black hair. His uniform had vanished, being replaced by a thick collar-like necklace that looked like several golden rings melded together and even partially covered his collar bones. A head piece in the form of a golden snake now rested atop his hair, with intricate little hair ornaments hanging at his sides. A skirt of gold, turquoise, and a silk material covered his waist where a pointed but small black tail protruded from his tailbone. Aside from that and the sandals with golden bands that laced all the way up to just before his knee, that was the only article of clothing he wore.

The man’s vague mention of his uniform being heavier than he was used to suddenly making a lot more sense. Regardless, it was hard to believe that such attire was only suited for a tomb’s guard dog, he looked more like a god or even the pharaoh himself.

Ruhkta’s hands suddenly took hold of Ms.Young’s foot, raising it off the ground to massage it carefully in his strong but careful grasp. “My lady, Ms. Carpenter has barely been with us for the day. Her judgements, if any, are premature and only based on first impressions.” Danielle watches as one of his hands drifts higher up, pushing the robe until it slips away revealing Ms. Young's smooth leg to his gaze. “If she got to really know the kind woman that you actually are then she would change her mind in a heartbeat. You did the same to me remember?”

Danielle’s eyes shifted up to Ms. Young who was crying now, tears flowing despite the bashful smile that had spread across her face. She gave a hushed laugh as she looked down at the Anubis, “I do remember, though you were a lot more vocal about your disdain. It’s still surprising to this day that you did not attempt to curse me.”

This time Ruhkta laughed as he raised his head to look up at the woman, and Danielle despite not being able to see the entirety of his face, could not ignore the great deal of fondness in the man’s eye. “I was tempted.”

“So you say.” Ms. Young teased.

“I still might.” He planted a gentle kiss on the front of where her foot connected to her leg which made the woman squirm in her chair.

“Ruhkta!”

This was the first time Danielle had ever seen the man properly smile and joke around, the only time where those ruby eyes were not stuck in a never-ending glare that it froze all who fell under it in place, and it was clear to her now that this side of him was likely something only Ms. Young could bring to light. When they were alone like this - well, mostly alone - and he had her undivided attention. She felt like she was intruding on a very personal situation, perhaps she should leave now before she witnessed something that she shouldn’t.

Turning away from the peephole, Danielle grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it, careful not to make too much the noise as the last thing she needed was to be caught in such a compromising ordeal, but the door did not budge. She was locked in.

Ruhkta’s voice, partially muffled by the wall spoke up and made Danielle frantically attempt to open the door. “You know I could never bring myself to harm the body that ensnared me, that tempts me every waking moment with its beauty. I adore it, I adore you.” The sound of lips making contact with skin followed his words, emphasising their passion behind them and the true danger that the reporter was in for.

No use. The ghost lady had either taken off or was ignoring the gently rattling doorknob. Soft moans from the back wall made Danielle tense and she quickly clamped her hands over her ears. How could she let herself get caught in a trap like this? Stuck between a locked door and a one-way ticket to a voyeur’s sweetest dream.

A chill snapped her from her thoughts, drawing her focus to the face of the ghost woman phasing through the door with ease; her pale blue lips were moving but Danielle didn’t dare uncover her ears. Luckily the spirit picks up on this and closes her eyes speaking again, her whispy voice ringing loud and clear in the brunette’s head. “You must watch.”

Danielle’s jaw dropped, astonished that the ghost would make such a demand. There was no way she was going to bare witness to whatever scandalous endeavors that Ms. Young got into with her oh-so-beloved housemates, not to mention that this was just downright inappropriate. “I must get out of here. I’ve had enough of whatever sick game you’re playing now open this door!” She shot back in a harsh whisper.

Frowning, the ghost opens her dead eyes and drifts further into the room, her dress taking up a great portion of the room fluttering up as if there was some kind of breeze blowing through the many layers. Pale blue hands reached out trying to grab her and Danielle takes a step back to avoid them but the wall that met her back reminded her of the room’s tight quarters. The hands didn’t even hesitate as they extended, leaving the reporter quaking in fear that this would be her final moments. She waited for the feeling of hands clasping around her neck, but it never came. Instead her entire body went stiff, spasming as if it had a mind of it’s own, or as if some other mind had taken over. It was like she was a puppet with goosebumps running up and down her body in constant waves of discomfort while the puppet master bent her to their liking. The ghost lady had vanished, her dim blue light absent in the cramped dark room, but Danielle could still feel that cold chill in the air so certainly the woman was still lingering.

Was this some form of possession? Danielle wasn’t given any time to ponder the idea as her body began to move in a shaky fashion, hands releasing their hold on her ears and dropping to hang limply at her side. She could now hear the laughter and multiple kissing sounds coming from the other side of the wall; and before she knew it her body was being turned around and pressed to the wall again where she could see through the peephole and sights that laid beyond it.

Danielle’s cheeks flushed seeing Ms. Young still sitting there but the robe she had been wearing was now draped over the back of the chair exposing her body, a set of white lace undergarments being her only cover. Meanwhile, Ruhkta had now positioned himself between the woman’s legs planting small kisses on her stomach, where Ms. Young seemed to be ticklish as she was giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. He looked like he was enjoying himself as well - enjoying making her wriggle in her seat - but as the man’s head started moving lower, it was clear that he had other intentions than making her laugh.

The reporter tried one last time to pull away before it was too late, but that stiffness in her muscles prevented her from doing anything. She was even pressed a little harder against the wall with the ghost whispering into her ear, “Watch.”

Ruhkta’s hands reached up to caress Ms. Young’s thighs, distracting the woman from his kisses as she let out a soft hum. “Ruh-Ruh, should we really be doing this right now…? I should go and make sure our guests made it back to their room alright,” she tried to object casting her gaze elsewhere, her brows knit in concern. In response, the Anubis raised her legs draping them over his shoulders resulting in an abrupt shift in the woman’s position; she slouched lower and squealed, her face flushed either in embarrassment or just flustered by the movement.

“Sh,” Ruhkta whispered tilting his head up to meet the wide eyed gaze on the woman’s face. “You have done enough for today, my lady. Allow me to serve you now; have I ever mentioned how much I adore your thighs?” His hands resumed gently caressing the skin, planting delicate kisses to the inner section where his head was pleasantly confined. “So soft, so pillowy, so perfect.”

Ms. Young could only smile, gently biting her knuckle as the man’s head moved further and further inward. Danielle couldn’t believe she was being made to watch this, but she’d be lying if she said she was disgusted by it. The bashful look on the woman’s face, Ruhkta’s deep voice speaking so sultry, and now watching him lift his partner’s legs in order to peel off her panties, the reporter felt her heart race - and this time it wasn’t from embarrassment.

It was… intriguing.

It was awful to admit, but there was no denying that Danielle wished she had someone to touch her and speak to her as tenderly as he did to the other woman. She was, dare she say it… jealous. Jealous of the complete adoration that Ruhkta had for this woman, the one that she had never thought of as more than just a pervert. Where she saw a perverse researcher, he saw someone equivalent of a queen or a goddess it was clear in the way he handled her so delicately. And now those stern lips were making work at Ms. Young’s most delicate parts.

Danielle couldn’t see exactly what the man was doing - she didn’t know if that was a good thing or not - but the sounds that she could hear, dear god, the sounds.

Ms. Young was practically mewling like a kitten, her chair creaking ever so slightly when her back arched against it. Wet noises from the Anubis’ tongue dragging against the woman’s lower lips, greedily slurping at the juices leaking from her like it would be the last thing he ever tasted. He was groaning too, letting his goddess know that he was thoroughly enjoying this almost as much as she was. Head dipping down and rising up in a methodical tongue so that he could taste all of her.

Danielle’s face was practically on fire when the other woman cried out to her partner in a loud moan. Her fingers burrowing themselves in black hair, clumsily trying to avoid the headpiece as she pushed his head further in. Her face contorted in pleasure for a few moments, body shaking from powerful but invisible waves, before her entire body went slack.

The reporter had to take a second to process the fact that she had just witnessed another woman orgasm, and if had been the most sensual thing she had ever accidentally witnessed.

Ruhkta was held in place until Ms. Young unwound and released him, allowing the man to pull back and reveal the barely noticeable sheen of Ms. Young’s sex coating his chin, not that he seemed to mind. In fact, he gave his chin a long, slow swipe with his tongue; making a big show of savoring the woman’s flavor. “Divine, as always.”

Ms. Young smiled tiredly, playfully pushing the man away as she replied, “You’re too much sometimes.”

To which Ruhkta chuckled and then stood up, tilting her head to meet his lips. Danielle was certain that Ms. Young would be able to taste herself on his lips, which made their passionate kiss all the sweeter to watch. But soon enough Ruhkta broke away and whispered something the reporter couldn’t quite hear from her spot, but Ms. Young smiled and whispered something back so it surely must’ve been another loving compliment. A careless whisper of devotion from the Arabic monster man to the woman he called his lady.

Carefully, Ruhkta scooped the woman out of the chair, returning her to the bed where he tucked her. Planting a gentle kiss to her forehead he whispered again, then turned away to tidy up the mess. When everything was cleaned his body was enraptured by light once more before vanishing and leaving the Anubis in his butler uniform once again, face clean of Ms. Young’s mess. Standing tall and proud once again, the man turned to leave the room but just as he opened the door, the lights now off, he stopped in his tracks and then turned in Danielle’s direction - the look in his eyes making her go stiff.

But there was no way he could see her right? She had been extra careful about her noise, and it was likely too dark for her to be seen. She watched with bated breath as the man grinned and then put a finger to his lips; he knew.

Danielle pulled away from the hole her face flushed in shock and embarrassment; the return of her ability to move not even registering, neither did the lack of the bone-chilling breeze. Her mind was racing trying to make sense of what she had seen and what it all meant. Cautiously she peered through the hole again but the Anubis was already gone; all that was left was Ms. Young’s sleeping figure under her blankets.

Drawing back again, Danielle sighed and tried to open the door again. It opened. Her mind was fuzzy but she walked out anyways, her ghostly guide nowhere in sight but she needed to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. There was only one explanation: Ruhkta had planned it. He had been casting her weird glances during dinner even when she had left the dining hall. For that ghost to just appear out of nowhere purely by coincidence was unlikely, and that boot that had pushed her into the hidden pathway - the ghost didn’t have the ability to touch her. It was the only logical explanation.

The door behind her shut and Danielle was suddenly snapped out of her daze only to realize she was not in the cramped hallway anymore. Somehow in her hazy stupor she had wandered into her room. Whipping around, she came face-to-face with the dresser just as the wall it connected to was clicking back into place. Just how many of these secret entranceways were there? Were mthere peepholes in here too? Her head ached and the reporter figured that she probably shouldn’t investigate further, not tonight at least. Danielle sighed and trudged over to her bed, casting a quick glance over at Max, already slumped over the bed with the covers tossed over him haphazardly. She smiled a little but her attention was quickly diverted to her nightstand when the smell of food finally registered in her brain. A plate full of the hot food she had abandoned at dinner was waiting for her, the fumes waving her over and Danielle was quick to give in.

She was too tired to resist anymore, too tired to think that such a beautiful plate like this could be anything other than delicious. And the moment that she scooped a spoonful of the mashed potatoes into her mouth, she was eagerly shoveling in another. Soon enough she had cleaned the plate of everything edible and was ready to turn in for the night. She undressed and lazily scavenged for some nightwear, her full stomach already making her drowsy.

Just as she was lifting the covers she noticed something resting on the pillows, it was hard to see in the dark but picking the item up she discovered that it was some kind of book. Sleep was calling her name right now so she had to set the book along with her curiosity off to the side for tonight. It didn’t take long for her eyelids to droop and for her full belly to lull her off to sleep.


End file.
